


Swing

by gemctf2



Series: Side Stories [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Friends Forever - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Little Fluff, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Totally nothing to do with my day today, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony feels like a kid, throwing tanturn, sulking but then a guardian angel lifts him up.</p><p>Imma do some Gretal/tony one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing

_Stupid star spangled man! Capsicle! Old man!_

A roll of insults flashed through his enraged mind. Steve and Tony argued... again but this time Tony ran out before steve could say his taboo word. They probally don't even care, they probally went back to bikering about how the mission could have end better or throwing insults at his back, or they could be worried and finding him....

_Pfftt yeah right_

He kicked the soil to release his anger and went to the park he always went, from a kid, till now, he still loved the park, espcially at night, with no one in it.

His alone in the park.

He walk over the path, recalling how he would wonder alone in here, exploring nature and the activities held. Right now the stars are visible, the lamps still shone and the trees are swaying with the wind. He then come across a familiar playground.

Being the damn perfect tony stark, he doesen't really have any friends, except for rhodey but only knew him later, his swing is his favourite, he could sit there and watch the kids play instead of sliding, even for him thats too childish, the swing, once you push yourself up, you'll go back down again.

He should feel stupid, him playing a swing? But right now he didn't care, no one was watching him anyway. The swung a little for a few before just sitting there staring at the playground.

Suddenly, someone pushes him from behind, going hight then when he was swing, he turned to see Gretal there smiling at him, he return a small smile before allowing her to push him up to the top and coming back to her again.

Atleast he wasen't alone.


End file.
